Nasty, Naughty Boys
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: The title says it all. Just a bit of UsUk Smut. Remember! You can't spell smut with m!


Tongues met in a violent kiss, moans bounced off the walls. Small mewls left the smaller blonde as his body was overwhelmed by the larger, often more dominate blonde. He felt cold iron around his neck. He wasn't worried though. He trusted that the younger male would not do anything to harm him. He knew his body was in excellent hands. Green eyes opened as the other pulled away slightly, their mouths brushing against each other, wanting. He could feel the other's smirk against his soft lips. Arthur allowed himself to be stripped free of his clothes, a skilled, sinful mouth teasing his sensitive neck. The chain around his neck rattled as that soft place under chin was bit roughly, causing him to jerk his head back violently. The cold metal of Alfred's tongue piercing danced across sensitive skin, eventually working its way down to his chest. Arthur shifted in Alfred's hands as that tongue moved lower and lower, closer and closer to his nipple. His body shook in anticipation. The hand on his back stroked the small of his back, making him shiver.

"Good boy," Alfred purred in that seductive southern drawl. "Good boy…" Slowly, sensually, he licked the hardening bud, Arthur closing his eyes as he tilted his head back and moaned.

Arthur knew Alfred was taking his time with foreplay, getting the enjoyment in watching him squirm and, eventually, make him plead to be taken. A pause in those sweet licks made him come to reality. Music playing reminded him that someone else was in the room, but he forgot about it as thumbs rubbed his hard, sensitive nipples. _Nasty Naughty Boy_ by Christina Aguilerawas playing on repeat, and Alfred seemed to like it as his mouth clashed against his, teeth nipping at his bottom lip before kissing him with so much fire that it nearly knocked Arthur onto his back

The Englishman found himself reaching down to touch his rock hard member. He was already leaking precum. He wanted release, and he wanted release _now_, but he knew that Alfred wouldn't allow it. Not yet; not so early in the game. Alfred grabbed the hand, marveling at how it was completely covered in the clear liquid. He sighed softly as he began to lick Arthur's hand clean, earning a half hearted shiver as he began sucking on his middle finger.  
"Alfred, it hurts…" Arthur whined softly to the younger man.

The American wrapped the end of the chain around his hand and gave it a slight jerk. "What do you want me to do about it?" he questioned teasingly, cerulean eyes meeting emerald green.

"Anything. Fuck me, suck me, stroke me, ride me. Anything!" he begged.

"Only if I get something in return~" Alfred countered.

Arthur licked his lips as he took control for a minute or two. He pushed Alfred on his back. He hovered over the younger man. He eyed the well sculpted chest and abs, eyes locking on the delicious candy beneath the rather tight looking jeans the American still wore. Starting at his neck, Arthur worked his way day, leaving a trail of bitemarks behind him. Alfred groaned squirmed as he neared his throbbing, clothed member. He played with his tongue piercing in anticipation as Arthur used his mouth to undo his pants.

Arthur played with Alfred's member once he had it out. He was a good ten inches fully erect, and he was _so_ much fun to play with. He was glad that he didn't have a gag reflex. Alfred _was_ a lot to take in at once. He wrapped his lips around the leaking head and began lapping up the precum that was oozing from his tip. He straddled him backwards, the American shivering as he felt the hot liquid dripping from Arthur's member touch his bare stomach.

Alfred didn't give Arthur the chance to suck on him, suddenly yanking the chain to pull Arthur straight up on his knees.

"You can't eat your lollie yet~"

Arthur began to whimper. Comforting words were whispered in his ear. He had a feeling he was going to be bound. Just like he thought, leather straps kept his legs from bending, preventing him from standing. A rope was tied around his hands, binding him to the iron bedpost. Sweat dripped down his body as it shook. Hands stroked down his chest. The chain rattled as it was dropped, making the man shiver as the cold iron touched his back. Alfred slipped from in between his bound legs as he looked over Arthur's back and ass. Alfred pushed him into the bedpost, making Arthur cry out as his bare chest touched the cold iron.

"Like a helpless kitten, you are. Dependent on me to satisfy your body." Alfred pressed against Arthur's back, tweaking one of his nipples, enjoying the mewls leaving the Brit's pretty pink lips. He could feel how hot his body had gotten. "I want to hear you beg for me." He captured a bit of his neck in between his teeth, biting it hard enough to cause a bit of pain. He grinded against the other.

Arthur gasped and bit his lip. "God, Alfred, please! I want you- no, I _need_ you to satisfy me!" Arthur had to admit that this was downgrading, but he couldn't help but feel so turned on by the man who had bounded him. "I need you to fill me up! Dammit, I need you to fuck me! Fuck me like a two dollar whore!"

Alfred felt his lips curl up in a smile. He suddenly grabbed Arthur's hips, Arthur trying to relax his body, thinking the American was going to slam into him so suddenly. But Alfred just pressed himself against his partner, rubbing his tip at his entrance. His lips brushed against the shell of Arthur's sensitive ear as he whispered:

"Do you want me to cum in you or on you?" Alfred's tongue stroked over his ear, making Arthur shudder.

Arthur pondered his options for a moment, deciding once he could tell the American was getting impatient. "I want you to cum _all over_ me like your little slut I am. Make me hot and sticky with it. Baby, please!"

Alfred couldn't argue with the slutty comments. He pushed only the head in, making the Brit wiggle in anticipation only to pull out, but he slammed right into his ass full force, both men moaning.

"Nn~ So…mm…tight~" Alfred purred as he pulled and slammed in again and again and again until it was a regular pattern.

Arthur gripped the iron bars. Curses and 'yes's were freely streaming out of his mouth. The faster he went, the louder and more high pitched his voice got. Arthur was starting to get too loud, though. Alfred resorted to using his hand to muffle those attractive screams until he could get a gag in his hand. Never stopping his rough actions, he reached into a drawer beside the bed and grabbed a gag. A ball gag. He placed it in his mouth and strapped it around his head, leaning down to nip at his ear. Rather loud muffled screams came from the Brit

All too soon, and way earlier than usual, Arthur came hard, throwing his head back in bliss. Alfred growled angrily. He gave a firm slap to Arthur's ass, Arthur moaning in pleasurable pain. He unbound his body and pushed him non-to-gently onto the cold, hardwood floor. The Brit gasped as his heated body shivered from the cold. The American put him on his side, lifting his leg.

"I'm _far_ from done with you, babe," he said, lustful eyes biting into his skin, twitching member ready to penetrate his tight ass again.

Arthur was severely turned on by the mere savagery of Alfred's actions.

"Come on, baby, give me _all_ you got~" Arthur begged, licking his lips as emerald eyes met cerulean.

Virginia and Georgia shut off their video cameras, looking wide-eyed at what they just shot. Their father and –uh- father….lay cuddling on the bed after _three straight hours _of pure, wild, hardcore sex and an hour of making love. Chains dropped onto the hardwood floor, ropes hit the floor with a soft _thunk_. The sound of soft kissing made the twin girls shiver as they quickly darted out the room.

"We got it! We got it!" they whispered loudly as they ran to the living room.

"I didn't hear anything going on in there, though," Francis said, crossing his leg, glass of wine in hand.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "They have sound proofed their room, eh. Trust me. You _don't _want to _know_ how kinky they can get."

"Mon cheir, I'm sure it's not too kinky."

"Well, let's find out, because I just had the DVD finalized."

Popping the DVD out, Virginia popped it into the awaiting DVD player. After fast forwarding through some family home videos, they came to what was happening behind closed doors of that sound proof room. The teenager paused it.

Georgia settle in Francis' and Gilbert's lap, who had fallen asleep waiting for the girls to finish videotaping. Only the movement of the girl woke him up.

"The awesome me is up from my nap. Are we ready to watch what happens when Iggy and Alfred are alone?"

With several nods, Virginia started up the video.

_**Ahhhhh! Well. I finally got something up! Should I write Gil and Francis' reaction to the video? Should I write Arthur and Alfred's reaction towards Gil and Francis' reaction? If you think so, tell me! Review, Favorite, Subscribe! All that good stuff**_

_**~LoveViolently**_


End file.
